


Trading Holds

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trading Holds

Torrie Wilson looked around the empty arena. The smell of sweat hung in the air, the smell of combat...just over thirty minutes ago there had been a match a women title match she had watched from behind the curtain. The memories and the smell of the two women's sweat that she could now smell did...strange things to her. Mewing softly and a little ashamedly one of her hands slipped up under her own skirt and she began to relive herself. The series of soft mews had drawn someone's attention. Sable had slipped slowly closer, both cautious and strangely aroused. Her eyes had settled on Torrie and she smiled softly, moving closer still, well aware of what the other woman was doing.   
Her voice was soft when she finally spoke. 

"Well, hello Kitten."  
Torrie meeped and blushing madly tried to hide what she had been doing.   
"Now, now... no need to be shy gorgeous."  
Torrie's blush deepened.

"I...I... I was just... please don't tell anyone I couldn't help myself.”  
"Now... why would I tell anyone about my sexy girl giving me a show, hm?"  
Torrie mewed and blushed even deeper though she managed a smile. Sable smiled, kissing the girl's forehead softly. 

"Now... why don't you let me see what you can do, sexy girl?"  
"You want to watch me?"  
"Yes baby, I want to watch you."  
Torrie mewed but she complied and her hand slid back under her dress and she again began gently teasing her own clit. Sable smiled and watched her. 

"That's it baby, just like that."  
Torrie mewed and kept stroking herself.  
"Okay baby, try speeding up a little."  
Torrie did as she was told and sped up her finger motions.   
"That's my girl."  
Torrie mewed and purred.   
"That's it baby... speed up for me."  
Torrie mewed and did so she also began playing with one of her breasts with her free hand.

"I feel like I'm on fire..."  
"That's a good thing baby... ride it out and come for me sweetheart."  
Torrie mewled loudly and came right in front of Sable's view.


End file.
